Eight congruent equilateral triangles, each of a different color, are used to construct a regular octahedron. How many distinguishable ways are there to construct the octahedron? (Two colored octahedrons are distinguishable if neither can be rotated to look just like the other.)
[asy] import three; import math; unitsize(1.5cm); currentprojection=orthographic(2,0.2,1);  triple A=(0,0,1); triple B=(sqrt(2)/2,sqrt(2)/2,0); triple C=(sqrt(2)/2,-sqrt(2)/2,0); triple D=(-sqrt(2)/2,-sqrt(2)/2,0); triple E=(-sqrt(2)/2,sqrt(2)/2,0); triple F=(0,0,-1); draw(A--B--E--cycle); draw(A--C--D--cycle); draw(F--C--B--cycle); draw(F--D--E--cycle,dotted+linewidth(0.7)); [/asy]
$\textbf {(A)}\ 210 \qquad \textbf {(B)}\ 560 \qquad \textbf {(C)}\ 840 \qquad \textbf {(D)}\ 1260 \qquad \textbf {(E)}\ 1680$

Since the octahedron is indistinguishable by rotations, without loss of generality fix a face to be red.
[asy] size(8cm); defaultpen(0.5); import three; import math; currentprojection=orthographic(2,0.2,1); triple A=(0,0,1); triple B=(sqrt(2)/2,sqrt(2)/2,0); triple C=(sqrt(2)/2,-sqrt(2)/2,0); triple D=(-sqrt(2)/2,-sqrt(2)/2,0); triple E=(-sqrt(2)/2,sqrt(2)/2,0); triple F=(0,0,-1); draw(A--B--E--cycle); draw(A--C--D--cycle); draw(F--C--B--cycle); draw(F--D--E--cycle,dotted+linewidth(0.7)); draw(surface(A--B--C--cycle),rgb(1,.6,.6),nolight);[/asy]
There are $7!$ ways to arrange the remaining seven colors, but there still are three possible rotations about the fixed face, so the answer is $7!/3 = \boxed{1680}$.
[asy] size(8cm); defaultpen(0.5); import three; import math; currentprojection=orthographic(2,0,1); triple A=(0,0,1); triple B=(sqrt(2)/2,sqrt(2)/2,0); triple C=(sqrt(2)/2,-sqrt(2)/2,0); triple D=(-sqrt(2)/2,-sqrt(2)/2,0); triple E=(-sqrt(2)/2,sqrt(2)/2,0); triple F=(0,0,-1); triple right=(0,1,0); picture p = new picture, r = new picture, s = new picture; draw(p,A--B--E--cycle); draw(p,A--C--D--cycle); draw(p,F--C--B--cycle); draw(p,F--D--E--cycle,dotted+linewidth(0.7)); draw(p,surface(A--B--C--cycle),rgb(1,.6,.6),nolight); draw(p,surface(A--B--E--cycle),rgb(1,1,.6),nolight); add(scale3(2.2)*p); draw(r,A--B--E--cycle); draw(r,A--C--D--cycle); draw(r,F--C--B--cycle); draw(r,F--D--E--cycle,dotted+linewidth(0.7)); draw(r,surface(A--B--C--cycle),rgb(1,.6,.6),nolight); draw(r,surface(A--C--D--cycle),rgb(1,1,.6),nolight); add(scale3(2.2)*shift(2*right)*r); draw(s,A--B--E--cycle); draw(s,A--C--D--cycle); draw(s,F--C--B--cycle); draw(s,F--D--E--cycle,dotted+linewidth(0.7)); draw(s,surface(A--B--C--cycle),rgb(1,.6,.6),nolight); draw(s,surface(B--C--F--cycle),rgb(1,1,.6),nolight); add(scale3(2.2)*shift(4*right)*s); [/asy]